When I Lost My Words
by HyuuGaMisako
Summary: Pencarian Gaara yang diculik oleh Akatsuki mengakibatkan Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru untuk selama-lamanya... Apa yang terjadi? OneShot!


Ini ff kedua gw, skaligus ff pertama gw 'bout ShikaTema pairing favorit gw yang kedua setelah NejiTen

Ini ff kedua gw, skaligus ff pertama gw 'bout ShikaTema pairing favorit gw yang kedua setelah NejiTen.

FF ini terinspirasi dari 9th Ending Song of Naruto, Nakushita Kotoba.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, 'Nakushita Kotoba' punya No Regret Life, ff-nya jelas milik gw.

**Characters**: Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku no Temari

Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku (I'm holding a drop of time in my hands)

_**Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku **_

_**(I quietly grip the forgotten memories)**_

_**nakushita kotoba**_

_**(The lost words)**_

Nara Shikamaru, seorang genin pemalas yang super jenius dengan IQ diatas 200. Pemilik jurus bayangan yang diwariskan turun temurun dalam keluarga Nara. Pintar bermain Shogi.

Walaupun terdengar sangat keren, kadang ia suka menyepelekan perempuan.

Pendapatnya tentang perempuan berubah pada ujian chuunin.

Shikamaru melihat rambutnya yang pirang terikat sedikit unik dengan 4 ikatan. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah kipas besar bergagang hitam. Pembawaannya tenang meski agak terlalu confident. Auranya memperlihatkan bahwa ia adalah seorang kakak yang berjiwa pemimpin.

Wajahnya sedikit angkuh, tetapi justru itulah yang membuatnya semakin menarik.

Bagi Shikamaru, ia adalah tipe gadis yang hebat. Bisa menerbangkan segalanya dalam sekali sapuan. Dialah, Sabaku no Temari.

Dalam ujian chuunin Shikamaru enggan melawan kunoichi.

Terutama Temari.

Sial bagi Shikamaru, ia harus bertanding melawan seorang kunoichi, yaitu Kin, dari Otogakure dalam penyisihan ujian Chuunin.

Tidak sampai situ, dalam ujian chuunin tahap ketiga Shikamaru harus melawan Temari, kunoichi yang paling ia tidak ingin lawan.

Dasar pemalas, Shikamaru sempat berpikir untuk menyerah.

Kalau saja Naruto tidak mendorongnya menuju arena pada waktu itu.

_**Hitotsu hitotsu omoidaseba subete wakatte ita ki ga shite ita no ni**_

_**(When I recalled each event one by one, I thought I understood everything)**_

_**Iroaseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta**_

_**(But the faded words were right by my side)**_

Gadis cantik dari Sunagakure ini tidak pernah memperhatikan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

Temari pikir, Shikamaru hanyalah seorang cowok pemalas berambut nanas.

Dan pertandingan chuunin tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Shikamaru terlalu pintar untuk menjadi lawannya.

Seperti biasa, Shikamaru yang sudah bosan 'dikipasi' oleh Temari mulai memikirkan strategi. Sudah dipastikan, Shikamaru berhasil mengelabuhi Temari dan membuat gadis ini terikat dalam jurus bayangannya.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Shikamaru malah menyatakan kata 'menyerah'.

Temari sangat terkejut dan terperangah melihat tingkah cowok pemalas ini. Alasannya karena ia (Shikamaru) sudah capek memikirkan lebih dari 200 cara.

Ternyata otaknya sangat brilian, pikir Temari.

Tanpa diketahui seorang pun dan tidak disangka, setelah ujian chuunin, Shikamaru malah mengajak Temari makan siang bersama.

Temari pikir ia tadi tertidur sejenak.

Kontan, Temari terkejut setengah mati, meski pada akhirnya Temari mengatakan 'iya.'

Mulailah mereka mencoba untuk bersahabat.

_**Kotae no denai yoru to hitohira no nukumori to**_

_**(Nights when I can't find an answer, a single drop of warmth,**_ _**and)**_

_**haruka kanata no akogare to**_

_**(my longing for something far away)**_

_**Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru**_

_**(I'm spending my whole life just repeating those things over and over)**_

Sejak saat itu, Shikamaru dan Temari sering keluar berdua untuk sekedar makan siang atau pergi ke kantor Hokage bersama.

Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan gelar chuunin, begitu juga Temari. Plus, Temari adalah Ambassador of Sunagakure untuk Konohagakure. Otomatis keduanya dapat lebih sering bertemu.

Dan entah kenapa, Shikamaru merasa cocok mengobrol dengan Temari, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau kebersamaan mereka sering menjadi pembicaraan di kalangan shinobi. Baik Konoha maupun Suna.

Tentu saja Shikamaru dan Temari selalu mengaku bahwa mereka adalah teman-makan-siang.

Tetapi, Shikamaru merasakan Temari lebih dari gadis lainnya di Konoha.

Temari tidak manja dan tidak suka mencari perhatian seperti teman satu timnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru pikir, Temari sangat keras kepala.

Sedangkan Temari merasa Shikamaru memiliki jiwa seorang pemimpin yang tangguh dibalik penampilannya yang serba pemalas dan cuma mengutamakan tidur.

Dan tidak selamanya sepasang 'teman-makan-siang' tidak dapat berubah menjadi sepasang 'kekasih'.

Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku (I'm holding a drop of time in my hands)

_**Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku **_

_**(I quietly grip the forgotten memories)**_

_**nakushita kotoba**_

_**(The lost words)**_

Temari sangat sedih dengan adiknya, Gaara, diculik oleh Akatsuki.

Temari bersikeras untuk ikut menyelamatkan Gaara dari Akatsuki.

Malang, dari kepala desa Suna, Temari hanya diperbolehkan untuk menjaga desa Suna selagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan dari Konoha mencoba menyelamatkan Gaara.

Temari dan pasukannya dikirim ke benteng pertahanan Sunagakure.

Di Konoha, Shikamaru merasa ada yang tidak beres karena sudah lebih dari seminggu Temari tidak mengirimkan 'surat-nyasar' kepadanya.

Shikamaru bertanya langsung pada Godaime Tsunade, dan mendapatkan jawaban yang paling tidak diinginkan Shikamaru.

Malam itu, tanpa diketahui orang-orang Suna dan Konoha, Shikamaru pergi mengendap-endap dari Konoha menuju Suna. Sendirian, untuk melihat keadaan Temari.

Pada dini hari yang dingin di Suna, Temari yang sedang insomnia akibat khawatir berlebihan sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati 'teman-makan-siang'-nya sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sengaja dibuat malas. Padahal Temari bisa melihat dari mata 'teman-makan-siang'-nya itu bahwa ia sangat kuatir dengan keadaan Temari.

_**Anata ga omou koto wo sameru koto naku temoto ni tsukamitai no ni**_

_**(I want to grip all things you love in my hand, never letting them cool down)**_

_**"Hito" daru bokutachi wa sono kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama**_

_**(While we, as people, are unable to share that feeling)**_

Shikamaru melepaskan jurus bayangannya. Spontan, Temari langsung melompat ke pelukan Shikamaru dan menangis sesenggukan didadanya.

"Baka! Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Temari sambil menangis.

"Kau tidak memberiku kabar tentang Suna. Aku baru tahu semuanya dari Nona Hokage." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu." Temari terus menangis di dada Shikamaru.

"Kita kan teman, sudah seharusnya aku kemari. Hanya saja Nona Hokage tidak mau melepaskan aku dari tugas akademi yang bertumpuk."Balas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sedikit ragu-ragu pada gadis yang sedang menangis dipelukannya ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan seorang laki-laki jika ada seorang gadis yang menangis sesenggukan didadanya.

Dengan gugup, Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung Temari yang masih belum puas menangis.

"Menangislah sepuasmu kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang." Ujar Shikamaru pelan sekarang ia mulai memeluk Temari.

"Apa aku kakak yang bodoh, tidak bisa menjaga adik sendiri?" Tanya Temari berurai air mata.

Shikamaru menyentuh dagu Temari dan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, "Tidak, kamu tidak bodoh. Semua itu salah Akatsuki yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi… Tapi…" Temari tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Temari dan mencium lembut bibir Temari yang basah oleh airmata.

"Jangan sedih lagi ya. Kalau kamu sedih, rasanya aku tidak makan siang berbulan-bulan." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Temari menatap pemuda berambut nanas dan berjaket hijau dihadapannya ini. Si pemalas yang kerjanya cuma tiduran di atap akademi saat istirahat makan siang. Shikamaru balas menatapnya dan membuat wajah Temari mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Temari memalingkan muka dan bersandar pada dada Shikamaru.

"Hmp, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Sabaku no Temari yang suka asal kipas menangis sesenggukan." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Ini kan alasannya berbeda." Ucap Temari lirih.

"Ya, aku tahu kamu sangat sedih mengenai Gaara. Aku juga sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Aku sampai menggebrak meja Nona Hokage karena aku pikir beliau bercanda." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus rambut pirang Temari.

"Kau menggebrak meja seorang Hokage??" Temari melihat wajah Shikamaru dengan keheranan.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Waktu itu aku sangat letih setelah seharian mengajar di akademi. Aku berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada Nona Hokage ada apa sebenarnya di Suna. Eh, dia malah memberikan ku 2 berita mengesalkan." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Dua berita mengesalkan?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya, yang pertama, berita tentang terculiknya Gaara dan berita kedua adalah kenyataan bahwa aku dilarang ke Suna untuk menemuimu." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Pasti kamu punya banyak tugas di akademi." Temari mengajak Shikamaru untuk duduk.

"Seperti itulah. Tapi, ujian chuunin masih akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi." Shikamaru merangkul bahu Temari.

"Kamu tidak khawatir Hokage akan memarahimu?" Tanya Temari cemas.

"Hhh… Aku sudah tau dia pasti akan memarahiku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menangis tanpa teman." Jawab Shikamaru tenang sambil memperhatikan bintang-bintang di langit.

"Kamu, baik sekali." Sahut Temari sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Arigatou. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar pujian itu." Balas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum jahil.

_**Kotoba ga hanatsu imi wo tatoe no nai omoi wo **_

_**(The meaning your words release, an unquestionable love,)**_

_**kotaeru koto no nai kanjou wo**_

_**(a feeling that has no answer)**_

Temari terkejut, ketika pada pagi harinya Shikamaru sudah tidak duduk disampingnya lagi.

Matsuri menyeruak masuk ke ruangan Temari, "Temari-san, kami sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian dua anggota Akatsuki."

"Benarkah? Kita akan segera berangkat kesana. Tinggalkan 3 atau 4 orang untuk tinggal di benteng. Sementara dua orang ikut denganku." Perintah Temari.

Saat Temari ingin mengambil kipas besarnya yang bersandar di dinding, ia menemukan sepucuk surat di atas kipas.

_Temari,_

_Aku harus kembali ke Konoha._

_Baik-baiklah, jangan melakukan hal bodoh._

_Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman makan siangku._

Shikamaru

Temari tersenyum sesaat dan menyimpan surat tadi dalam kantung bajunya. Lalu, ia keluar sambil mengikatkan kipasnya di punggung.

Temari bersama Matsuri dan seorang pasukannya pergi menemui dua anggota Akatsuki.

Mereka menemukan Itachi dan Kisame sedang bermeditasi di atas sebuah batu, sepertinya mereka sedang mengendalikan sesuatu dari jauh.

"Jangan ganggu kami." Kata Kisame dengan angkuh.

"Dimana Gaara?" Balas Temari tak kalah dingin.

"Oh, si Jinchuuriki? Dia ada bersama dua teman kami di tempat lain." Sahut Itachi cuek.

"Apa?! Di mana 'tempat lain' itu?" Temari kembali bertanya sambil menaruh tangannya di atas kipas dalam keadaan siap.

"Huh! Kalian pikir kami akan memberitahukannya." Kisame kembali berkata dengan angkuh.

Temari membuka kipasnya yang menyebabkan angin kencang bertiup keras.

"Katakan dimana Gaara!!" Teriak Temari tidak sabar.

Itachi melirik Temari dengan sharingan-nya, "Kau ini… Berisik sekali."

"Beritahu dimana Gaara atau kalian akan habis!" Seru Temari.

"Hei Itachi, kau mau aku melawannya?" Tanya Kisame dengan muka 'lapar'.

"Tidak perlu, kalau cuma lalat kecil begini tidak perlu kau, Kisame." Jawab Itachi.

"Kalian tidak usah banyak bicara, katakan saja dimana Gaara!!" Seru Temari lagi.

"Hei, kau ini banyak bicara juga ya." Itachi bangun dari meditasinya.

Temari mundur selangkah.

Terjadilah pertempuran antara Temari, dengan di bantu Matsuri dan seorang pasukannya, dan Itachi.

Diluar perkiraan Itachi, Temari ternyata lebih dari sekedar lalat kecil. Dibutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk mengalahkan Temari.

Temari terus berusaha dan tidak berniat kalah. Ia tidak mau Shikamaru makan siang sendirian. Temari terus menerus mengingat isi surat Shikamaru yang masih terlipat di kantungnya. Shikamaru, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu makan sendirian, batin Temari.

Mitsumeaeba tsutawaru koto ga dekitara ii no ni na

_**(If only we could convert all that by just looking at each other)**_

Di akademi Konoha, Shikamaru yang sedang mengawasi para genin berlatih, merasa mendengar suara Temari.

Shikamaru, panggil suara Temari.

Shikamaru terkejut dan memandang langit biru di atas kepalanya, "Temari." Gumamnya.

Capek bermain-main, Itachi mengeluarkan jurus kesukaannya, Mangekyou Sharingan.

Temari terperangkap dan terkena dalam jebakan Mangekyou sharingan. Temari menjerit keras.

Dua pasukan Temari lainnya berusaha menolong Temari, namun usahanya tidak berhasil. Mereka malah tersapu oleh ombak buatan yang dihasilkan oleh Kisame.

"SHIKAMARUUUU!!" Teriak Temari kencang-kencang saat Itachi menyiksanya.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya kau tidak akan menemui adikmu dan pria kesayangannmu itu." Itachi berkata dingin.

Shikamaru yang sedang melerai dua genin kembali tersentak dan merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Temari, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Batin Shikamaru cemas

Temari terlepas dari penyiksaan-72-jam Itachi, ia pingsan dan muntah darah.

Sebelum meninggalkan Temari dan kedua pasukannya, Itachi melemparkan sebuah kunai ke perut Temari.

"Huk!" Temari terbatuk dan kembali muntah darah.

"Mari kita pergi, Kisame. Tugas kita sudah selesai. Bahkan kita membunuh kakak si Jinchuuriki itu." Kata Itachi dingin sambil meninggalkan Temari dan dua pendampingnya.

Temari melihat Itachi dan Kisame berlalu. Ia melihat ke arah dua pasukannya, keduanya pingsan dengan luka memar dan percikan darah dimana-mana.

"Shi…Shikamaru, go…gomen… a…aku…ti…tidak…b…bisa menemani…mu…makan siang…" Temari berkata dengan sisa tenaganya.

"A…a…aishi…aishiteru… Shikamaru." Bisik Temari pada awan putih.

Dan Temari memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam surat Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali merasa sesak dan mendengar suara Temari, "Aishiteru, Shikamaru."

"Aishiteru, Temari." Bisik Shikamaru.

Sesaat kemudian, lutut Shikamaru lemas dan ia terjatuh.

"Shikamaru-sensei! Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanya para genin.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian istirahatlah dulu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Temari, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?" Bisik Shikamaru cemas.

Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte okou

_**(I'll keep this love in my heart)**_

Gaara berhasil diselamatkan walaupun ia harus kehilangan ichibi-nya.

Seluruh warga Sunagakure menyambut Gaara dengan sambutan luar biasa dan rasa belasungkawa yang amat dalam karena kepergian Chiyo-baasama.

Tetapi, kesedihan akan Chiyo-baasama berlanjut ketika warga Suna melihat kedua pasukan Temari berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Matsuri memeluk kipas besar Temari, sedangkan yang lainnya menggendong tubuh lemas Temari.

Gaara dan Kankurou menghampiri tubuh Temari.

"Nee-san…" Panggil Gaara.

Tetapi Temari hanya terdiam, tangis Matsuri-pun pecah.

"Gaara-sama. Kankurou-dono. Temari-san…" Matsuri terisak sambil memeluk erat kipas Temari, tidak sanggup untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan-jangan Temari…" Kankurou melihat wajah pucat Temari.

"Nee-san…" Gaara tidak dapat berkata-kata, matanya terasa panas.

Semua warga Suna langsung menangis mengetahui bahwa kakak dari Kazekage, Temari-san telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Naruto dan teman-teman Konoha lain yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara juga ikut sedih.

Sunagakure kehilangan dua orang sekaligus. Chiyo-baasama, yang telah memberikan nyawanya untuk Gaara dan Temari, yang dibunuh oleh Itachi.

Naruto berinisiatif untuk menulis surat pada Konoha dan meminjam Takamaru, burung pengantar surat tercepat di Suna.

Naruto menulis, Gaara telah diselamatkan. Tetapi Chiyo-baasama dan Temari-san tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Takamaru mengirimkannya hanya dalam waktu 6 jam.

Pada saat Takamaru datang ke kantor Hokage, kebetulan Shikamaru sedang mengobrol dengan Hokage.

"Lho? Ini kan Takamaru?" Tsunade-sama menengok bingung pada burung yang mendarat mulus diatas meja.

"Mungkin ada berita baru dari Suna." Jawab Shikamaru bersemangat. Tapi, entah kenapa dadanya masih terasa sesak.

"Syukurlah, Kazekage berhasil diselamatkan." Kata Tsunade-sama.

"Baguslah." Balas Shikamaru.

"Tetapi, ada dua orang gugur dalam tugas. Keduanya orang penting di Suna." Lanjut Tsunade-sama dengan muka sedih.

"Siapa saja?" Jantung Shikamaru berdegup kencang. Semoga bukan dia… Pikir Shikamaru.

"Chiyo-baasama dan… Temari." Tsunade sangat berat untuk membaca nama yang terakhir.

Shikamaru langsung terjatuh berlutut dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

Temari, kau bodoh! Kan sudah aku bilang jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Kau membiarkanku makan siang sendirian, batin Shikamaru sangat terpukul.

Shikamaru merasa dunianya runtuh.

Tidak akan ada lagi suara yang akan menegurku saat terlalu lama tidur saat jam makan siang, tidak ada lagi rambut pirang yang halus, tidak ada lagi kipasan angin ribut, tidak ada lagi wajah angkuh yang tertidur di sampingnya, semuanya lenyap…

Shikamaru langsung pamit pada Tsunade untuk pergi ke Suna. Tsunade langsung setuju tanpa banyak komentar, ia tahu kalau Shikamaru selama ini sangat menyayangi Temari.

Sampai di Suna, Shikamaru menemui Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka mengajak Shikamaru ke makam Temari yang berada di sebelah makan Chiyo-baasama.

"Nee-san meninggalkan ini untukmu." Gaara menyerahkan bungkusan kertas penuh bercak darah dan terlihat bekas digenggam dalam waktu lama.

Shikamaru membukanya. Itu adalah surat yang ia tinggalkan sebelum meninggalkan Temari di benteng pertahanan Sunagakure.

Didalamnya ada sebuah ikat rambut Temari dan tulisan singkat di paling bawah yang sepertinya ditulis Temari dengan darahnya sebelum meninggal.

_**"Nakushite shimatta..."**_

_**(I've lost you…)**_

_Aishiteru, Shikamaru_.

"Aishiteru, Temari."


End file.
